1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved belt buckle attachment clamp which is easily attachable to a buckle and the end of a belt, and wherein the attachment clamp is formed with a single metal piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional manner of securing a belt end to a buckle is to loop an end of the belt about a buckle arm containing a swivel pin. In order to do so, it is also necessary to slot the belt to accommodate the swivel pin which is hingedly secured to the buckle arm. The overlapped end portions of the belt are then secured together by suitable fastening means, such as rivets or stitching. A belt retention loop may also be secured close to the buckle end at the same time that this operation is effected. A disadvantage of such belt buckle attachment is that it is time consuming and the securement of the belt end to the buckle is not always done properly. Further, such securement is not always aesthetically pleasing.